Knight In Shining Sneak Suit
by musicormisery4105
Summary: COMPLETE. UGLIES TallyDavid, ShayFausto. Starts in “Specials” page 363. He always comes back, because after all this time, he still loves her. But now, there is trouble in Diego. Who started it? And guess whose back?
1. Chapter 1

**FanFic-Uglies-**

-Pairings: (Tally/David, Shay/Fausto)

-Takes place in "Specials" pg.363, everything up until there has happened; from there…well you'll see.

-I do not own anything!!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is my new Uglies Fic...well actually its not new, I've had it one FanLib for a while now but I just thought I'd post it on here. Read and Review Everyone, hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Knight in Shining Sneak Suit**

Tally rode on her alone with her hoverboard to the Rusty Ruins. She wondered if David was still in the tower waiting for her. She zipped through the trees of the wilderness and through the white water. Soon she reached the familiar destination of the Rusty Ruins. At the entrance she stopped and rested her hoverboard for a moment. She had flown full-speed all the way there and her board was white-hot. She didn't want her board exploding like it had on the way to the New Smoke. She left her hoverboard for a moment and started to walk aimlessly through the Ruins. She breathed in the cold, crisp air. It felt good to be out in the open and not in her tiny cell. She looked in the ancient buildings and at the black remains of the cars that were affected by the bug David had told her all about on their way back to her city after the Specials had destroyed the Old Smoke. She didn't want to think about that though. She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued to walk around the Ruins.

After a while Tally went back to her hoverboard and hopped back on. She took her hoverboard to the tallest tower in the Rusty Ruins, where David was supposed to be waiting on her. She landed her hoverboard and rested it against the metal of the tower. She began to slowly walk up the stairs. As she was starting to get nearer and nearer to the top where she had first found David she bean getting nervous and she had no idea why. The time in the cell at Special Circumstances had given her some time to think about things. Most of the time she worried that David would have given up and she would be all alone again but a part of her heart told her that he would be waiting for her, no matter what. Tally finally reached the top and let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't even realized that she had been holding it almost all the way up the stairs.

His sleeping bag and all of his equipment that he needed was at the top of the tower although he was no where to be seen. His hoverboard was gone and Tally had not seen his hoverboard outside of the tower either so maybe he had went for a ride or something. Tally turned on her skintenna to try and contact him but realized that the antenna that he had used to ping her with was still in the tower. She had no way to figure out where he was or how long he would be gone.

Tally sat down on the cold floor of the tower. She brought her knees to her stomach and decided to wait until her returned. Suddenly Tally panicked. What if he had just left all his stuff there for Tally incase she came back? What if he really had given up on her? She had been gone a few weeks. He wouldn't have waited that long, would he? Tally tried to push all the negative thoughts out her head. She tried to convince herself that he was just out for a ride and he would be back any minute. But Tally wasn't so sure. But he told her that he would be waiting. And David had never really broken a promise to her. She was sure he would be back any minute.

After a while Tally got bored and started to poke through his stuff. In his backpack she found his jacket and a pair of gloves. She also found two flashlights and enough food to last a month or two. She also found his purifier next to the antenna. She arranged all his stuff in a neat little pile. Tally smiled at her handy-work but then she was bored again. She didn't want to just sit or else she would start panicking again like she had earlier. But there was nothing else to do but wait, so Tally sat back down on his sleeping bag and put her back against the wall to where she was facing the window.

Tally waited for a few hours. Slowly exhaustion took her over and she crawled into David's sleeping bag and cuddled up with it. She breathed in his scent that was left on the sleeping bag and for the first time in days felt like everything was going to be okay, that she would be fine. Tally soon fell into a very peaceful sleep.

---

_Tally was standing in a tower. She was all alone and the tower only had one door that locked from the inside that was at the bottom of the tower. Tally was standing at the top of the tower looking out the lone window. She could see the forest and the wilderness for miles and miles around but nothing really caught her eye. _

_She suddenly saw a figure running in the woods towards her tower in a sneak suit with the hood pulled over their face so she couldn't see them. It ran towards the tower and stopped when they saw her. Tally yelled at them for help. The figure looked up at her and she told them to unlock the door. They nodded and Tally ran down the towers spiral stairs and reached the bottom as the door slowly creaked open. She ran towards the person in the sneak suit and stopped when she was about 3 feet in front of them._

"_Do you know who I am Tally?" the voice asked. She could tell it was a male but the mask changed the voice so she could not tell who the voice belonged to._

"_I don't know." Tally answered quietly. "I can't see your face and the mask is changing your voice. You could be anyone." she said._

"_Who do you think I am?" the voice asked._

"_I don't know." Tally answered again._

"_Do you want to find out?" the voice asked after it paused a moment. _

_Tally shook her head yes and then the voice responded with, "Take off my mask."_

_Tally reached forward and gently pulled the mask from the persons head revealing her knight in shining armor, or knight in shining sneak suit, if you would call a young man, wearing a sneak suit and rescuing you that._

_Tally's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the figure. The forehead to high, a big nose, crooked smile and white scar through the eyebrow. Tally smiled a gentle smile. He reached out and grabbed her arm softly and said, "You will never be alone Tally…"_

_David's lips were moving closer and closer to hers and she didn't pull away. She couldn't and she didn't want to. After all this time she still wanted to be with him. Their lips where just millimeters apart…_

---

"Tally." someone said shaking her lightly.

Tally was still curled up in David's sleeping bag fast asleep. She opened her eyes, a little shaken from the dream she had just had. But she couldn't figure out what had woken her up. Then Tally felt it again. Someone was shaking her and whispering her name softly. Tally knew the voice. The same voice that came from her knight in shining armor. David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Freedom **

Tally's eyes started to adjust to the light as David's blurry figure became clearer. He had a smile on his face but he looked extremely tired. He was unshaven and looked like he hadn't slept or bathed in days. But Tally didn't care. He was here now and that was all that mattered.

"Tally." David said again. He didn't notice that she was awake yet. She smiled noticing how tenderly he shook her, not wanting to hurt her or disturb her in any way. She suddenly felt his rough hands touch her cheek. Tally looked up and saw him staring at her. His eyes full of happiness and relief. He rubbed her cheek affectionately and she smiled at him.

"Morning." she said, her voice laced with sleep. She hadn't slept that long or that well since she became a special, she was still a little tired but she didn't mind. David was here now.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered. "Where were you?" she asked him quietly.

He sat down next to her on the sleeping bag and sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for you Tally. I was worried. I don't know what I would have done…" he trailed off.

Tally smiled warmly at him. He cared about her and she knew it.

"I couldn't get into the city. I kept trying all night but I couldn't get in so I hoverboarded on the outside of the city looking for you but there was no trace of you. Finally I decided to come back here and rest for a while and then look for you again tomorrow but I found that you were already here." he whispered. He looked at her with all sorts of emotions in his eyes. She suddenly felt the feeling that she used to feel when she had been an ugly. The one she used to feel when she looked at a New Pretty.

"Yeah Dr. Cable let me go. She didn't want me turned back into a mindless Pretty so she released me. I still have all my Special abilities but I'm…" she started but then cut herself off.

"You're Tally again." David said softly.

"What?" Tally asked.

"You're back to your old self. Not pretty-minded or special-minded you're just Tally." he explained as he reached over and clasp their hands together.

Tally looked down at their hands and suddenly she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Tally…I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" he asked, fear showing in his voice.

Tally shook her head and then looked up at him. She smiled and then said, "No David, you said something right."

---

Tally and David fixed food in the purifier and ate as Tally explained to him how she gave Dr. Cable the cure. At first David had been confused on why Dr. Cable let Tally go but after she had started to explain he nodded, finally understanding it all.

"So she jumped forward and it hit her finger and she was cured. Just like that?" David asked with a mouthful of VegiRice. Tally looked down at her PadThai, took a bite and then answered, "Yes. But she didn't start changing right away. It took a few days." Tally told him.

David nodded. Tally then remembered something.

"David?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered her.

"Maddy sent me a message for you." she told him.

"Really?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yeah she said…" Tally started but then paused. She swallowed and then choked out, "I love you…"

He nodded and then realized the look on her face as she said those three words. He dropped his food and crawled until he was couching right in front of her, less than a foot away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tally nodded and then shut her eyes. The dream she'd had earlier replayed in her mind. All of a sudden she really wanted to kiss him. For real this time, and to hug him and tell him those three words.

She leaned forward closing the distance between them and her lips where on his. The kiss felt so right, it felt like the emptiness she had felt inside her ever since she had turned Pretty and then later into a Special. One of her arms was wrapped tightly around his waist while the other was snaking its way up his chest to his neck. She could feel the heat penetrating from his body. He settled his hands around his waist and pulled her even closer into him. One of his hands left her waist and he ran it slowly up her side and finally let it settle on her cheek. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and the kiss got more and more intense. Tally was enjoying the new feeling of completeness and how good kissing him again felt. But then something happened.

Tally started getting a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like maybe there was something wrong with kissing him. Then she remembered………Zane.

She pulled away quickly. She scrambled away from David and ran to the window to where she was not facing him. David was still awestruck by the intenseness of their kiss to notice that not only had she pulled away from the kiss, she had pulled away from him too. He sat with his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly parted.

Not long after he realized that she was no longer in his arms and his eyes fluttered open. She could feel his stare burning on her back. But she didn't dare turn around to face him. She stayed standing by the window looking out at the trees just like she had in her dream. Only this time, her knight in shining armor was already in the tower with her and she also had a way to escape but something told her not to. Something told her to stay right where she was and she abided by that feeling.

She felt his presence coming up behind her but she still didn't turn around. He set his hands on her shoulders and she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He stared out the window with her for a few seconds before he finally said, "Tally, did I so something or…"

Tally cut him off with a simple. "No."

"Well what is it then?" he asked, but she knew he already knew the answer. She looked down at her feet and he then said, "Its Zane isn't it."

Tally nodded and tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can…I mean he just…" she tried to say but she just couldn't get it out.

"I know Tally, I'm sorry about that. I knew that you would be upset and regret it but I didn't stop you…" he said quietly, he slid his hands slowly down her arms and entwined their fingers together.

"No David. I didn't want you to stop us. It's just…" she couldn't finish.

He nodded and then replied with, "I know Tally." Tally leaned back into his arms and squeezed his hands tight.

They stood in silence, her body leaning back into his, their fingers interlocked together. Tally started thinking about what happened next. She told Dr. Cable she would escape into the wild. Cutters were made for the wild after all and David grew up in the wild. He could help her. She suddenly saw their future being put together, piece by piece, right in front of her eyes.

She broke the silence that they had settled in by saying, "I have a plan."

"What is it?" David asked. She could feel his breath on her neck with every word her uttered.

"Well…Dr. Cable told me she wanted me to stay in the wild, away from everyone. She didn't want her work becoming extinct. I'm the only real cutter left. Just like I told you, they were trying to make me pretty-minded again but she stopped them. She doesn't want me to have to deal with it all." Tally explained.

"Oh." David said.

"Like I told her, _freedom has a way of destroying things_…" Tally stopped and took a breath before she continued. "With all the new minds out there they could go back to the way the Rusty's were, destroying everything. Someone needs to be there to stop them." Tally said.

Tally could tell David was thinking for a while and then he spoke, "And that's where you come in."

"Exactly." Tally said.

"So you're going to the wild." he said softly. "Alone." he said the last word with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Tally knew he thought that she didn't want him with her but she did. She couldn't bear losing him like she had Zane. She needed David. She might be a Special but the wild was still a very dangerous place to be all alone.

"Well maybe, maybe not." she said.

David untangled their fingers and turned her around by her shoulders so she was looking at him. He had confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well it depends." Tally said.

He thought a moment then said, "On what?"

"On if you will come with me or not." she said quietly.

A grin spread across his face and Tally knew that he would never leave her now, no matter what happened.

"So you will come with me?" she asked.

"You're never alone Tally. Remember that." he said with a grin. The sun was starting to set as they leaned together, Tally pushing all of her weight against him and their lips met. This kiss wasn't as intense as the first but it was soft and gentle, one that Tally could feel how much David cared for her in. She smiled into the kiss and removed her lips from his before taking a breath. She didn't move far though, she stayed glued in her stop, her face millimeters away from his. They smiled at one another and David wrapped her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

He no longer seemed ugly to her, just different. But it was a good different. The different Tally liked. Tally leaned in and gave him a simple kiss on the lips and then looked out the window. The sun was almost all the way down and the Ruins where getting very dark. Tally turned back to David. He looked very tired. She knew he needed some rest and Tally was still very tired for some reason. They needed to sleep.

"We need to sleep." she said.

David nodded but then said, "I only have one sleeping bag."

Tally stopped to think for a moment. It wasn't summer, it was near the fall. It started getting cold around here in the fall, especially at night. One sleeping bag would not due. Unless…

"Well, we could always, you know, sleep together until we find another." Tally said quietly. Not daring to look at his face. "When I had gone to find The New Smoke, when I was a Pretty, I ran into some savages. The ones that you and the other Smokies helped get away from the Specials experimental site. You know Andrew Simpson Smith, right?" Tally asked.

"Yeah he helps runaways from your city get to the New Smoke." David told her.

"Well they all slept together in piles because they did not have enough blankets or sleeping bags for everyone. So they slept huddled together to stay warm." Tally explained.

"I don't mind." David told her.

"Neither do I." Tally said.

"Well okay then. I guess we're sharing it." David announced.

David slid into the sleeping bag and after he was it Tally slipped in next to him. She was glad that his sleeping bag was a little bigger than average ones so it fit them both just fine. Tally leaned over and kissed David softly before resting her head on his arm that he had wrapped around her back.

"Night Tally." David told her.

"Night David." Tally replied.

Tally snuggled into him and within minutes she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Starting Fresh**

Tally woke up the next morning and heard David's slow, steady breath in her ear. She had rolled over some time in the night was now turned away from him but he was still nestled up behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around, her making her feel protected. Tally slowly turned over to face him and watched him as he slept.

Tally had been alone with him before but she had never been this close him when they slept. She liked the feeling of having him so close to her. It made her feel safe. She took in his face. Rememorizing ever scratch, every line and every pore on his face. She took her delicate hand and brought it to his face gently. She used her thumb to wipe away some dirt on his cheek from being in the wilderness for so long and for going so long without bathing. He stirred slightly and held her even tighter against him.

Tally brought her face up to his and leaned her forehead in and rested against his for a moment, trying to decide if she would wake him up or not. But she didn't have to. His eyelids fluttered open and Tally gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Morning." in his ear.

David grinned and leaned in to kiss her ever so softly before he finally murmured, "Morning Tally." to her in a rough voice from being asleep for so long. Tally liked his voice like that. It suited him, she thought.

Reluctantly Tally started to sit up but David held his arms tighter around her. Tally giggled and plopped back down next to him.

"David…" she said.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"Okay. Well lets get up and make us some…SpagBol!" he taunted.

Tally pretended to gag and he chucked. "No SpagBol. Anything but that." she said.

David grinned and took out two packets of EggSal. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Anything but SpagBol." Tally laughed and he chuckled along with her.

"Of course." David said.

---

Tally and David were racing their hoverboards against eachother through the ruins. Tally loved spending all this free time with him. It was like back when she was ugly when they made their way to the city, just the two of them. She almost preferred it that way. But she did miss Shay, Fausto and Peris. She even missed Zane but she tried not to think about it because thinking about Zane made her depressed and she hated being depressed. So she started to concentrate on zipping through the buildings and cars in the Ruins with David.

David suddenly zoomed in beside her and brushed their fingers together. He signaled Tally to stop and they landed near the edge of the Ruins.

As soon as she landed David jumped off his board and raced to her, "You okay?" he asked tangling one of his hands in her hair and pulling his other arm around her waist, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tally said looking up into his face, giving him a smile.

"Well what are the plans Tally? Or are we just going to stay in the tower all cuddled up all the time." he said raising an eyebrow playfully.

Tally laughed at his suggestion and pushed on his chest jokingly. "Well I know whats what _you_ would like to do all day but we need to start traveling back." Tally said.

"Back?" David asked.

"Yeah back to Diego. I need to make sure everything and everyone is okay first." Tally said.

"Shay?" David asked.

"Yeah. We haven't been apart longer than those few weeks when I was taking the Crims to Diego. And Fausto too… I just need to make sure they are okay." Tally told him.

"Okay well do you want to start today or tomorrow?" David asked.

"Tomorrow. We only have a few hours of darkness left now. We couldn't get very far and you look like you need to rest." Tally told him.

"Okay we can go back and start back to Diego as soon as I get up when it gets dark." David said.

Tally nodded and they jumped back on their hoverboards and raced eachother back to the tower.

David thought it might be better to bring their hoverboards up with them instead of leaving them all alone. He said that now everyone was going to be ugly-minded some might come and think it's a neat little trick to steal their hoverboards.

Tally and David climbed the stairs together in complete silence. When they reached the top David sat their hoverboards down by all of their supplies and snuggled in the sleeping bag and fell asleep in no time. Tally on the other hand wasn't tired. She had slept more than enough the past few nights and she was fully awake. But David wasn't a Special; he couldn't handle not sleeping for so long.

Tally crouched down by the sleeping bag and watched David's chest slowly move up and down in a normal pattern. She thought he looked extremely peaceful when he slept. But so did a lot of people. Tally took her hand and brushed it against his cheek and started playing softly with his now longer hair.

Suddenly Tally heard a crackle from outside the tower. Tally turned into defense mode running swiftly to the window and looking down. She turned on her sneak suit and crouched by the window searching the area for anything abnormal. Her eyes scanned the woods and she saw a lone figure couched by a bush a few yards away from the tower. The figure didn't look but Tally could tell it was a human. She turned on her infrared vision and she could tell by the heat of his body that he wasn't a Cutter or a Special. The figure stepped out into the darkness but Tally still couldn't see the face. It was a male; she could tell that much, but other than that she had no idea who the figure was. Tally slowly crept down the stairs staying close to the wall with her hood on, making herself invisible to the naked eye. The figure walked towards the tower and went though the door close to where Tally was perched.

Tally silently made her way over to the figure that still had his face covered. She was ready to attack. Nobody was going to sneak up on David while he was asleep if she had anything to do about it.

The figure stopped when they got close to her, like they felt her presence. They turned straight toward her and stared. Or at least she thought they were.

The figure reached up and took off the mask, revealing another familiar face………Croy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Croy**

"Croy?!" Tally asked in disbelief.

"Tally!?" Croy said, almost in the same tone.

"Yeah." Tally nodded.

Croy shook his head, "You're a Special now…"

"Yeah, well it wasn't like I actually had a choice…" Tally muttered.

"What do you mean?" Croy asked.

"Well after you guys left me and Zane…" Tally stopped short at Zane's name.

"What about you and…" Tally cut him off.

"Don't…don't…please don't say his name…" Tally said softly.

Croy gave her a confused look, "Why?"

Tally felt tears coming to her eyes and she wiped them away vigorously.

"He's dead." she said.

Croy looked at her sympathetically. "But Maddy said he wouldn't…" Tally cut him off again.

"He was crippled and…and…I couldn't be with him because he was crippled. My operation made it unbearable to be around him and I told him I couldn't be with him because of it. He went to Diego and asked for all new motorskills and to push them as far as they could go…for me…" she choked off. "When the war happened they left him in the hospital bed and his body, they thought the new brain tissue was a disease and his body destroyed it…everything. He couldn't even breathe on his own." Tally said quietly. "They needed the beds in the hospital for the injured people…so they took him off of the machines…while I was standing right there. And it's all my fault." Tally said sadly. By now tears were falling freely down her face and she knew Croy was wishing her had never would have asked her about this.

"I'm so sorry Tally." Croy said softly.

"It's okay…" Tally said, rubbing her eyes a little bit.

She heard a shuffle above them and Tally looked up to see if David was awake.

"Whats up there?" Croy asked.

"David." Tally answered, still wiping some tears off of her cheeks.

"Really?" Croy asked.

"Yeah. He was tired and he went to sleep and then I saw you and I thought you were an intruder and yeah…" Tally trailed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything." Croy said.

"It's alright." Tally told him.

Just then they both heard a shuffling sound above them.

"Tally?" David's voice cried out.

"Down here!" Tally called back.

They watched as David poked his head through the hole at the top. He could see Tally but not Croy.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"We've got us a visitor." Tally smiled.

David looked confused and moved farther out of the hole. By the time he saw Croy he was smiling.

"Croy?" he asked.

Croy nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Maddy wanted me to come--" Croy said.

"Is something wrong?" Tally asked.

"Yeah there is…" Croy answered quietly.

"Well what is it!?" David asked in a worried tone.

"There is no time to explain anything, we have to leave now. Tally you might be their only hope. She'll listen to you!" Croy said.

"Who will listen to me? Maddy?" Tally asked.

"No. Dr. Cable." Croy answered. He ran out of the tower and jumped on his hoverboard, signaling Tally and David to follow him. They jumped on their hoverboards and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Dr. Cable**

Tally, David and Croy hoverboard in silence. They had not said a word since Croy had said that they needed to return to Diego because of something Dr. Cable was up to. Tally was worried, what if she had un-cured herself? What is the pills had backfired or something? There was no telling what Cable could do if she became uncured, she would blame Diego and cause another attack. Nobody wanted that to happen, Diego had already suffered enough in the past few weeks. Tally shakes all the horrible thoughts from her head and concentrates on hoverboarding, trying to make it to Diego as fast as possible.

Around sun-up they stop to rest. They lay their boards out to charge and set up camp. Silently they set up sleeping bags, make a fire and fix some dehydrated food for the 3 of them. Just as they are getting ready to eat, Tally breaks the silence.

"So, whats going on?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is going on? I mean you just come and say that we need to go to Diego, well whats so urgent?" David asked.

Croy sighed, "Its Dr. Cable. Something happened with the cure. They aren't sure what it is but someone she un-cured herself." Croy said sadly.

Tally gasped, she had been hoping that her thoughts earlier wouldn't really be true but her wildest nightmare was coming true.

"How could she un-cure herself?" David asked.

"We're not sure. Maddy is looking for any loop-holes that could have been in the pill that would have backfired and sent Cable back to her old self but Maddy cant find anything." Croy said, shaking his head.

"So why do we need to help. Shay and the Cutter's stayed in Diego, surely they could hold her off." David said.

"No. Shay and the Cutter's are cured, they still have their strength and muscles and everything but Tally is the only real Cutter left, she is the only one that is designed to fight a war and will be able to stop Dr. Cable." Croy said. "Maddy said that she wanted you guys to come right away."

Tally and David nodded. Tally understood now, the whole letting Tally go thing; that was only a trick to get Tally out of the way so Dr. Cable could destroy Diego and the Smokies forever. In the wild it would be hard for Tally to receive messages or updates from the cities. Tally couldn't believe she had fallen for Cable's trick. No again. This time she wasn't going to get away with it.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Tally mumbled out loud.

"Fell for what?" Croy asked.

"Cable sent me back into the wild; she said she didn't want her work becoming extinct. But really it was if I was in the wild it would be nearly impossible for me to receive messages or updates from the cities. If she would attack a city, I might never know. There would be nobody to stop her because I'm the only one that is capable of doing that." Tally said, her anger towards Dr. Cable was building up inside of her.

David's eyes widened, "You're right, it was all a trap!"

Croy nodded, "We've got to stop her though, before she kills everything and everyone in the city." he said.

"Don't worry, she isn't going to do anything as long as I have a say in it." Tally said in a cold tone.

David and Croy blinked and then looked at Tally, "Do you have a plan?" Croy asked.

"Come on, its Tally, she always has a plan." David said.

Tally grinned, "Specials don't need plans."

David shot her a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't need a plan, I'm designed for this. Specials don't need plans, their instincts tell them what to do." she explained.

David frowned, "Tally, a city is at stake here. You can't just wing it."

Tally grinned again, "I know that David, I'm not winging it. I just don't have up an entire plan." she said.

Croy nodded, "You know that you are going to defeat Dr. Cable and save the city. But how are you going to do that Tally?" he asked.

"Like I said earlier, Specials don't need plans."

David and Croy gave her a suspicious look but turned their attentions back to their food while Tally's grin just got wider and wider as she started thinking of ways to finally defeat Cable for once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Missing Information**

When they left camp that morning Croy announced that they would probably reach the city later that night. Croy and David were still worried about Tally's plans to save the city but Tally's brain had been working all night long thinking up fool proof plans and ideas to trap Dr. Cable in her own trap.

"Tally, I know you said that Special's don't need plans but what are we going to do?" Croy asked.

Tally shrugged, "Well I need to see exactly what she is doing first. By the way, what IS she doing. You left that little part out of the explanation." Tally said.

"Well after she cured herself, however she did that…" he muttered and then continued. "She came to Diego with a few of her old Specials. She captured the Cutters, including your friends Shay and Fausto and she is turning them back into her evil Specials." Croy said. "No offence…" he added when Tally gave him a glare.

"None taken." Tally said.

"She also captured the other Smokies and is rewiring the way the town is done. She is making Diego into your city, Tally. She is having a river installed and the Specials are everywhere now. All the city folk have to become the same…" he said. "It's awful."

Tally and David both gasped and stared at Croy like he was off his rocker.

"And you failed to mention this earlier because……?" David asked.

"You never asked." Croy shrugged.

David and Tally looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Croy was being normal Croy, forgetting to tell them something important.

"Anything else we should know?" Tally asked.

"Yeah but you may not want to here it…" Croy trailed off.

"Tell us anyways." David said.

Croy swallowed and looked at David nervously. "She's trying to do to your mother what she did to your father David…" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Plan**

Tally watched as David paled. "She's what?" he croaked.

"She's trying to erase your mother's memory. That's why she wanted me to come and get you guys as soon as possible." Croy said.

"That—I—Why…" David stuttered. Tally could tell he was too shocked to even put together sentences.

"I can't believe Cable would do something like that." Tally said.

"Face it Tally, she may like you and the Cutter, although I'm not sure why she would have captured them if she liked them…" Croy said.

"Because they are cured and they are HER cutters. There not the way SHE wants them to be. Now she captured them to make them her Cutter minions again." Tally growled. "But not if I have something to do with it!" she screeched.

Croy and David looked at her with wide eyes. Tally was fuming with anger. She couldn't remember at time when she had been so angry before. At Cable, at Shay, at David, at anyone. She looked back at Croy and David who noticeable flinched when they caught her gaze. She tried to relax and caught David's gaze and said with a firm voice, "Don't worry David I'm not going to let Cable touch your mom." she said softly.

David nodded and Tally continued, "We might even get along now…" she said.

"You and my mom?" David asked.

"Yeah." Tally nodded.

Tally became silent and focused on her hoverboarding. She ignored David and Croy's worried stares. Tally could tell she was still fuming with anger. But Tally tried not to take that anger out on Croy or David, especially David. His mother was maybe going to die if Tally didn't do anything. Tally kept all of her anger buried inside her, just waiting to take itself out on Cable. Anger made Tally see things clearer and make her more focused.

The rest of the trip they made in silence. As they grew closer to Diego Tally became more and more excited about fighting Dr. Cable. And the more she thought about Maddy, Shay, Fausto and the other Cutters the angrier Tally became. How dare Cable lock up her boyfriend's mother and try and kill her like she had his father. How dare she corrupt Shay and Fausto unwillingly again? If anything Dr. Cable was the reason Tally and Shay were always on different sides, but Tally had always blamed David when really it was all Cable.

A little while later the 3 of them reached the outskirts of town. David and Tally gasped. And Croy just looked at the city with a stony expression. There were hover cars everywhere. Most of them were guarding the main entrance to Diego. Using her Special vision Tally saw some of the Specials with a couple of Smokey's. They were leading them to a hover car and pushed them inside, most likely taking them to become Pretty.

Croy said it would be good if Tally would turn on her skintenna and see if she could get in contact with the other cutters. Tally turned on her Cutter skintenna. At first she didn't get any response but after a moment she got a meek reply.

"Tally?" a voice whispered inside her head.

"Shay?" Tally asked. Shay sounded tired and weak. A moment later Tally felt someone else reply through her skintenna.

"Tally is that you?" a male voice asked.

"Fausto!" Tally exclaimed.

"Tally, where are you." Shay whispered.

"No Shay, where are you." Tally asked calmly.

"In Cables new headquarters. She has me and Fausto and the rest of the cutters locked up." Shay explained.

"Yeah she is going to turn us Special again." Fausto sighed.

"Where is Cables new headquarters?" Tally asked.

"In the Diego Town Hall." Shay answered.

"But watch out Tally there are Specials everywhere. If they find you they will stop you and make you Special again." Fausto warned her.

"I'm still Special you guys, I never got cured…well not with the cure. But I still have everything Special about me…" Tally said softly.

"Then why are you helping us if you aren't cured. Shouldn't you be helping Cable?" Shay hissed.

"Cable is going to be dead by the time I get done with her…" Tally said in a cold tone.

Tally could hear Fausto chuckling through her skintenna.

"Same old Tally. Always trying to kill people. We know you're not cured." he laughed.

Shay laughed along with him, "Yeah Tally just relax."

"No I can't relax. Has she already tired to erase Maddy's memory?" Tally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked.

"Cable is trying to erase Maddy's memory, like she did with David's father. I can't let that happen…" Tally said softly.

"Wait, weren't you in the wild. How do you know all about this when me and Fausto didn't?" Shay asked.

"Croy." Tally answered.

Croy's head popped up at the sound of name. She waved him off. He went back to eyeing the city with David.

"Croy?" Fausto asked.

"Yeah he came and got me and David in the Ruins." Tally said.

"David is with you guys too, is Croy with you now?" Fausto asked.

Tally nodded but then realized they couldn't see her and then answered, "Yeah he is."

Tally felt a rustling beside her. It was David.

"Tally we need to hurry up." he said.

"Is that David?" Shay asked.

"Yeah it is. Listen describe where you guys are at?" Tally said.

"We're in the town hall." Fausto said.

"I think she needs more description than that." Shay laughed. "We're underground. There is a basement type thing under the town hall and Cable has us locked up down here." she said.

"Okay we should be there in a few minutes." Tally said.

"You can't be serious." Fausto said.

"Oh I'm completely serious." Tally said.

"Tally; there are Specials everywhere how are you going to get past them with two Smokey's on your tail in just a few minutes." Shay said.

"Crap I forgot about that." Tally said.

"Forgot about what?" David asked. He was waiting impatiently beside her.

"How are we going to be able to get past the Specials with you and Croy on my tail? You two are Smokey's. If they see you it will be trouble." Tally said. David shrugged and Tally continued. A plan was forming in her head.

"You and Croy should stay here. And I will go get the cutters. You still have that devise to listen in on our conversations. Keep it on and if there is trouble you will know. Just use the same code as last I'm. One ping means yes and two means no." she said.

David nodded all though she could tell he was reluctantly agreeing.

"Be careful." he said softly.

"I will." Tally said, she offered him a smile.

Tally started to get up but David pulled her back towards him. He gazed into her Special eyes for a moment before pulling her towards him for a kiss. She kissed him long and hard, like she would never see him again.

After a few moments they pulled apart to take a breath but neither pulled away from the others grasp. David leaned his forehead against hers softly and said, "I love you Tally…"

Tally grinned and kissed him again, "I love you too." she said.

He nodded and she slowly got up and gave David one last glace and then looked over at Croy who was staring at the couple opened mouthed. Tally laughed to herself and snuck out towards the Town Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Breaking In**

Tally walked away from David and Croy and towards the city of Diego. She switched on her sneak suit. She was thankful it was starting to get dark. If it was dark she could blend into the shadows where hopefully none of the regular Specials could find her. From what she had learned from Shay none of the special Specials had been turned Special again.

She ducked into a dark corner by the outskirts of the city and huddled in the shadows for a moment. Tally switched on her skintenna and listened carefully to here if Shay or Fausto would respond. After waiting a moment a raspy voice came over her skintenna.

"Tally-wa…is that you?" Fausto's voice asked.

"Yeah it's me Fausto. Are you guys still okay?" Tally asked.

"Yeah we're fine Tally-wa." Shay's voice was now coming over the skintenna.

"Hold on a second." Tally told Shay and Fausto. "Okay David can you hear me?" Tally asked softly.

A single ping came over the skintenna network.

"Tally what was that?" Shay asked.

"Relax Shay-la its David. Fausto gave the Smokies an antenna to listen into our skintenna's so they could communicate with us." Tally explained.

Muffled sounds came over the skintenna but Tally couldn't understand what exactly they were saying. It sounded like Shay and Fausto talking about something but she couldn't understand what.

Another single ping came over to network.

"Is that David?" Shay's voice came again, strong and clear this time.

"Yep that's David. One ping means yes and two means no." Tally said.

Another single ping came over the network.

"So Tally where are you?" Fausto asked.

"I'm almost there guys. Don't worry." Tally said.

"Hurry…" Shay said softly.

"Im coming Shay-la but I have to be quiet for a bit okay." Tally said.

A ping came through the network and Tally heard Shay and Fausto both gasp.

"Okay, that is going to get some getting used to." Shay chuckled.

"Okay well just say something when you start to get close and me and Shay-la can describe where we are at." Fausto said.

"Okay." Tally said.

Tally went silent and started to move again. The streets of the city were completely deserted. It was nothing like what had been going on when she had first arrived. She scanned the area slowly before carefully making her way into the city. She started thinking about how exactly she would get into Town Hall. Would she be able to use her sneak suit in there? Would she get caught? How many Special's would be in Cables new headquarters? How did Cable cure herself? All these questions Tally had floating around in her mind but not one of them had an answer.

A sudden movement in front of Tally startled her. She quickly slipped into the shadows. In front of her she saw a figure with scared brown eyes. It was a male; he had short dark brown hair and was backing slowly up from her. Suddenly she recognized him. He was a Smokey.

"Ryde?" she hissed softly.

The boys head shot up at her razor-like voice and stared at her with fear-filled eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes…" he quivered.

"Ryde it's me, Tally." she said softly.

Ryde's eyes grew wide. "Tally…your Special…" he said.

"Yes but I'm not the bad Specials…I'm trying to stop Cable. You need to get out of here and fast." Tally said softly.

"Good luck with that Tally." he said.

"Are there any other Smokies around here?" Tally asked.

He shook his head. "Nope I'm the only one that escaped." he said softly.

"David and Croy are waiting outside for me." she said. "Go out there and find them. But be careful. I will let them know you are coming." she said.

Ryde nodded slowly and scurried off quickly into a thick blanket of black.

"David?" Tally said through her skintenna.

A ping came over the network.

"I found Ryde he is coming out looking for you." she said.

Another ping came.

"Okay good." she said.

Her skintenna went silent and she started moving again. After a few minutes of slowly navigating through the town she found herself standing by Dr. Cable's new headquarters.

"Shay-la? Fausto?" Tally asked into her skintenna.

"Tally! Are you almost here?" Fausto's voice asked.

"Yeah tell me where you are." Tally said.

She surveyed the walls of the town-hall looking for a window or something to sneak into. Well we are underground in a dungeon-basement-type thing." Shay said.

"Nice description Shay-la." Fausto chuckled.

"Well I know you guys are underground, so there is a start." Tally laughed.

She got to the back of the Town Hall and found a small window that lead, to what she assumed, was the basement that Shay had been talking about.

"Shay-la do you know how far down you are? How far down does this go? What section are you in? Are you in a little room or what?" Tally asked.

She carefully kicked the window open, trying her best not to make a sound. She looked in the window below her. It was a large hallway that was dimly lit up by a few flickering lights that hung from the ceiling. There were sets of doors on each side of the hallway. It looked like there were about 20 doors on each side all labeled with a shiny gold plaque. She slipped in through the window with great ease and landed safely in the hallway below her.

"Well we are in the very bottom. I think its level E. And we are in a room labeled detention center." Fausto said.

"Okay well what level am I in now?" Tally asked.

"Well are you on the main level or the level below the main level?" Fausto asked.

"The level below the main level." Tally answered.

"Okay then you are in level B." Fausto said.

"Okay so I go down 3 more levels and then I reach you guys in the room labeled 'detention center'." she said.

"Yeah. We are all in different little cells. Well there are two of us in each cell. Fausto and I are in one and the other Cutters are split up into twos in the others." Shay said.

"Okay Shay-la. Don't worry, I'll find you guys." Tally said.

"Okay." Shay and Fausto answered.

"David, are you still there?" Tally asked through her skintenna.

Ping.

"Okay did Ryde find you?"

Ping...Ping

"Okay well hopefully he will soon. I'm just checking in. I have to go find the Cutters."

Ping.

She walked down the long hallway softly, keeping alert for any voices of any Specials or anyone who could be a threat to stopping her free her friends and finding Maddy. At the end of the hall was a small silver elevator that led down to the other levels of the Town Hall. She used her skintenna to call the elevator and stepped inside and told it to go down to Level E.

When it stopped and opened she flattened herself against the wall of the elevator and slowly looked out into the hallway. There was no sign of anyone so she slowly crept out of the elevator.

Walking quietly and swiftly she checked each of the doors looking for the 'detention center'. She should have known. That was where Cable had put the Smokey's the last time she took over the Smoke why would she be any different this time? She was so predictable after all.

She finally reached a large door at the end of the hallway with a golden plaque that said, 'detention center'.

"Okay Shay-la, Fausto." she said to her skintenna.

"Where are you Tally-wa?" Shay asked.

"Outside the door. Is there anything or anyone in there that will know I'm there?" Tally asked.

"Not that I know of. Cable and the others aren't in here. They haven't came in here once since we got here." Fausto said.

"Okay, uhmm how do I get the door open?" Tally asked. She felt stupid but then again she didn't want to break down the door. Then Cable or someone would know she had been there. She needed a quick and careful escape. One that left very little clues behind.

"Use your skintenna I guess. Don't break down the door though." Fausto said.

"I know! I wasn't going too." Tally said.

Fausto and Shay both chuckled. "Tally we all know you have a little problem with destroying things." Shay's voice came through to Tally.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Tally said. She was smiling.

Tally used her skintenna to open the door. The 'detention center' looked awfully similar to the one at the Special Circumstance Headquarters. She turned to her right and saw a few small detention cells. She assumed they were the ones that Shay and Fausto and the others were being held in.

"Which cell are you two in?" Tally asked.

"Hold on." Fausto said.

A moment later Tally heard a soft sounding at one of the doors and Fausto and Shay's faces appeared. Both had huge grins on their faces. Tally's face broke out into a full-grin and raced towards the cell. She was going to get them out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Captured**

Tally made her way over to the door. The door was big and made from steel. Not even her Special adjustments would be able to knock down the steel.

"How do I get this down?" Tally asked.

She saw Fausto shrug through the small window.

"There should be a small button on the outside of the door. It opens up the door." Shay explained.

Tally searched the door for a button. Her eyes fell on a small white button on the right side of the door by the handle. She pressed down on it and heard a soft pop from the door. She grabbed a hold of the handle and the door swung open.

As soon as it did Shay burst through the door in a fit of giggles and hugged Tally tightly.

"I can't believe you come and got us!" Shay said happily.

"I couldn't let Cable lock you guys up and change you all back!" Tally said.

"Hey you guys we need to let the others out." Fausto pointed out.

Tally and Shay released each other from their embrace and started going to the doors and looking for the ones that held Cutters. In just a few moments they had most of the Cutter's free.

"That's the last one." Fausto said. Opening Ho and Tach's cell. Ho and Tach's burst through the door.

"Oh thank god! We can finally get out of here!" Ho said.

"Yeah thanks Tally." Tach said.

"No problem." Tally said.

"Okay what is the game plan?" Shay finally asked.

"Well most of you guys can get out of here and find David, Croy and Ryde. They are waiting for us at the entrance to Diego…" she started but was cut off by another voice. A voice that felt like razors sliding down Tally's back.

"Oh no Tally, you are sadly mistaken." Dr. Cable's voice shot through the air.

Tally spun around and met Dr. Cable's cold, hard glare. She returned the glare. She really hated this lady. She had David's mother captive and was probably going to try and kill her just like she had his father.

"Put them all back in the cells. Get a special one for Tally here." Dr. Cable commanded. Several Specials started pouring into the room capturing the Cutters and dragging them back into their cells, which was a much harder task than it sounded like.

Three Specials grabbed a hold of Tally and one stuck her with a needle. She slowly started to black out. She tried to fight it but she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – **

Tally's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a cramped quarters. She was alone in one of the cells just like Shay and Fausto. She suddenly remembered something; did Ryde ever find David and Croy? Were David and Croy okay?

"David…" she said softly into her skintenna.

She waited but no ping came.

"David?" she asked against softly.

Still no ping came.

Tally started to worry. What if Cable had heard her say that David and Croy and possibly Ryde where waiting for everyone outside of the city? What if the Specials had caught them? The Smokies were no match for a bunch of Specials? What would she have done with them? Would Cable try and do to David what she was trying to do to Maddy?

"David!" she said a little louder into her skintenna.

But still no ping came.

Tally was starting to get desperate.

"Shay, Fausto?" Tally asked softly.

She got no response form either of them.

Suddenly she heard a noise from outside the cell door. It was Dr. Cable's voice.

"Tally." she said.

Tally sat up. She had been sitting on the ground but she made her way over to the door and looked through the small window. Dr. Cable's voice came through a voice box by the door.

"Tally, can you hear me?" Dr. Cable asked.

"Yes." Tally said, almost reluctantly.

"Good." her voice said in its usual cold tone.

"Where is everyone?" Tally asked her.

"Oh if you're looking for your little Smokey friends they can't answer you." Dr. Cable said. Tally could see Cable's razor-tooth smile through the window.

"What do you mean?" Tally asked. Her voice a little shaky.

"Well after your little speech when you got the Cutter's out, I sent patrols to the outskirts of the city and caught your three little friends. One of them was Maddy and Az's son." Dr. Cable said. Her grin was growing even wider.

"No…" Tally cried out softly. She hoped Cable didn't hear her, but she did.

"Oh yes Tally. David is going to become a Pretty just like Maddy will. I am going to also make sure they do not remember anything about the lesions. I don't want this whole mess happening ever again." Dr. Cable said.

"You can't!" Tally cried out.

"That's the thing Tally, I can and I will." Dr. Cable's razor-like voice was mocking her now.

Tally's heartbeat sped up and anger raged all through-out her. Cable had David and was going to erase his memory. He now was in the same predicament has Maddy.

"We have been trying to catch David and his parents for years. We got Az a year ago thanks to your help and now we have David and his mother too. All thanks to you!" Dr. Cable said.

"No! This is not my fault!" Tally cried. Tears started streaming down her face. This was not her fault and Dr. Cable was no going to put a finger of David or Maddy.

"Yes it is Tally. You led us to them all." Dr. Cable said.

This was no her fault. Dr. Cable was just trying to make it seem like her fault and trying to break her down. Tally was not going to let her do that. She did not have that kind of power over her.

"This is _**not **_my fault." Tally said firmly.

Dr. Cable her mocking grin and Tally felt rage seeping all through-out her body. She just wanted to leap forward and rip that stupid, mocking smile off of Cable's face. How dare she blame her! This wasn't her fault. She wasn't going to let Cable blame her for this either. And she defiantly wasn't going to let Cable put a hand on David.

"I won't let you!" Tally screeched.

Dr. Cable looked taken-aback but her recovered quickly.

"Who is there to stop me Tally?" she laughed.

"There's me!" Tally said.

"I'd like to see you try." Dr. Cable said in an icy tone.

Tally focused all her anger on the door to the cell and then she started punching and kicking it as hard as she could. It hurt. It hurt like hell, but at that moment Tally didn't really care. Dr. Cable's mocking smile turned into a shocked expression and took a small step back from the door. Almost as if she was afraid of Tally.

Tally kept punching and she kept kicking and gradually a large dent started to appear. With one well aimed kick the dent burst and a hole appeared in the door. Maybe the steel wasn't as strong as Cable had thought it was after all.

Tally burst through the door. Dr. Cable took a large step back this time. Tally was ready though and she leaped forwards and sucker-punched Dr. Cable in the face and Dr. Cable fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She heard a loud crack as Cable hit the floor. She forced herself to look down and cringed when she did so. The angle of Cable's neck reminded her of the way the Boss's neck had looked when Tally had found his body in the woods after the Specials had tried to destroy the Smoke.

She pushed away all other feelings at that point and just focused on what she needed to do at that point. She had to save David.

Tally ran towards Shay and Fausto's cell from the second time. She hit the button and flung the door open as hard as she could.

"Déjà vu." Fausto joked as he and Shay walked out of the cell.

"Not now!" Tally barked.

"Why, what's wrong Tally-wa?" Shay asked. Her expression filled with concern and worry.

"They got David!" Tally said.

She rushed quickly out of the room without another word. She rushed down the halls checking for any signal from the crude antenna on her skintenna. There was one little problem though. Dang her stupid dramatic exits. She had no idea where David would be, maybe if she had listened closer to Dr. Cable's speech instead of breaking her neck and possibly killing her then maybe she would have a little hint on where David would be. But she had nothing, zilch, nada, zip, information on where he would be. She was screwed.

But then she started to think about what it was like when her city had decided that they wanted all the Specials despecialized. They had taken her in an operation room and put her in a large tank filled with gritty nano liquid. If David would be anywhere he would be in an operating room. Tally checked her skintenna's feed to see if it picked up any signal. She got one and it was close. It was small but as she continued in the direction she was going in, it got stronger and stronger.

"David?" she asked into the skintenna hoping that maybe a ping would answer her but none did.

She kept following the signal until she got to a room labeled, 'research lab'. She wondered why David would be in a research lab. She shrugged and kicked down the door with one powerful kick.

There were three doctors standing besides a whole bunch of technical equipment looking at information on the Pretty operation. She scanned the room for David but she didn't see him anywhere. She didn't see the little antenna anywhere either.

The three doctors looked at her with their big Middle Pretty eyes. These doctors were regular doctors, not Special Circumstance doctors. Tally twisted her wrist and pulled out her stinger needle. She ran towards when and with one prick at each of their necks she watched as all three of them crumpled down to the ground.

"Tally? Is that you?" a voice came from the darkness.

A figure appeared from the darkness of a corner in the room.

It was Maddy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Maddy**

"Maddy?" Tally asked softly.

The older woman stepped even farther out of the shadows. The light from the dimly lit room reflected off her face and Tally noticed she was giving Tally a warm smile. Not a cold or a sympathetic smile, a true happy, warm smile. Tally felt her own lips starting to curl up into a soft smile showing her glistening sharp teeth.

"I knew it was going to be you the moment the door bust open like that. You always did have a thing for dramatic entrances and exits." Maddy chuckled.

Tally's soft smile turned into a grin by that point. She felt that for once Maddy didn't hate her anymore. Maybe David was right, maybe she did like Tally now. Maybe she had forgiven her.

"Well yeah I guess I do but for some reason they always get me into trouble." Tally said.

"What do you mean?" the older woman's smile started to fade slowly and a look of worry was taking its place.

"Well the only problem with dramatic exits and entrances is that you don't have time to think things through. Or just dramaticness period." Tally said. "Like I think I may have broken Dr. Cable's neck…" Tally said shyly. She stared down at the ground.

A low chuckle started coming from the other side of the room where Maddy was standing. After a few moments Maddy couldn't contain her laugher anymore and it was a full-fledge laugh.

"Its about time someone showed her who is boss!" Maddy laughed.

Tally laughed along with her, "Yeah but now I can't ask her where David is…" Tally said.

"What do you mean?" Maddy immediately stopped laughing.

"Well she caught me when I went to let the Cutter's go and put me in a cell. I guess while I was in there she somehow found David, Croy and Ryde who were waiting for us outside the city. She came to my cell after the stinger wore off and I woke up. She told me she is going to make David Pretty and is going to erase his memory just like…" Tally trailed off at this point.

Maddy nodded, Tally figured that she probably already knew and there was no need for her previous speech. Maddy's smile slowly coming back.

"I couldn't let that happen." Tally said.

Maddy walked over and wrapped Tally in a hug.

"You really love my son don't you?" Maddy said.

Tally nodded and then Maddy continued. "I mean you broke some doctor's neck because she was threatening to hurt him. You really care about him and I know he cares so much about you too." Maddy said softly.

Tally looked at Maddy, "What do you mean?"

"Did he ever tell you about what happened after you decided to stay with you friend Zane at Fort Smokey?" Maddy asked.

Tally shook her head. "No he didn't."

"Well I literally had to drag him and had to stop him from going after you at least 5 times. He didn't want to leave you behind but I knew that the Specials would have been there by then and it wasn't worth risking him getting caught." she said. "Besides I always told him that you would be okay and that you would see each other someday soon. He almost didn't believe me but you should have seen the smile on his face when he saw you again. Even though you were Special and he was very disappointed on how the city had made you become I could still tell that he was so happy to see you again." she said softly.

Tally grinned. She never knew that but it was almost a relief to know that David had missed her and that he never stopped caring.

Then Tally remembered why she had come in there in the first place.

"So if David isn't here then why is his antenna here?" Tally asked.

"Oh he was here but they took him to get operated on a little while ago and they left the antenna here." Maddy said sadly. "They were going to have me go first but he kicked one of the Specials when they tried to take me out of the room and then they decided that he would go first." she chuckled. "He always was a fighter."

Tally grinned, it sounded just like David. Always protecting the ones he loved, no matter what could possibly happen to him as of discipline to his actions. It didn't really matter to him, as long as the people he cared about the most would be okay.

"So where would they take him?" Tally asked. "I'm going to make sure I actually get the information before I make another dramatic exit." she giggled.

Maddy smiled again, "They took him to an operating room that they set up in the building. It's the 'operation room'; well that is what the gold label says anyways. He should be in here." she said.

Tally nodded and gave Maddy another hung, "Thanks for you know forgiving me and everything and thanks for telling me where he was at." she said.

Maddy nodded, "Go save my son." she said in a caring tone.

"Will do. If you can go find the other Cutters, they are trying to escape too." Tally told the older woman.

"Okay we will wait for you guys." she said.

"Oh wait, what about Croy and Ryde?" Tally asked. She had completely forgotten about them.

"We will find them just go find David." Maddy told her.

Tally nodded, "Alright." and with that she was gone but this time she had all the information that she needed and the feeling in the bottom of her stomach that Maddy would always blame her from Az's death was now permanently erased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Finding David**

Tally left the 'research room' and started searching for the new 'operation room' that Maddy had told her about. It made sense that Cable would put in a new 'operation room' in her new headquarters. Before the building had been the Town Hall, why would the Town Hall have an 'operation room'? Although doing it at a hospital would be safer and probably a better plan but Cable probably wanted it to be on hand so she could get there in no time instead of having to travel all the way around town. It was just like Cable to be so lazy like that.

She continued her search and as she did she thought her heart was literally going to beat right out of her chest as she was searching for David. When she finally found the 'operation room' she didn't give any other thought when she kicked down the door just like she had done to the 'research room'.

Two doctors stood in the room talking to a person who had their back towards Tally. The person looked so busy arguing that they didn't even notice when Tally burst into the room and knocked down the door. They didn't even turn around. But the doctors defiantly saw her. They dropped whatever they were doing and started at her with wide and confused eyes. The person sitting on the table turned around slowly, almost like they were afraid of what they were going to find.

When Tally finally caught the person's gaze a huge grin spread on her face. It was David and he was still Ugly.

David started to leap up from the table but Tally made it over to him after. She stung the two doctors and they too crumpled to the ground. She then turned to David who was grinning happily.

"Tally…" he said softly.

Tally ran into his arms and held him tightly against him. He held her just as tightly. They sat there wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time. Finally Tally started to pull away a bit and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart from the oxygen-missing kiss.

"Yeah I'm okay, you got here at a really good time." he said kissing her again.

Tally smiled into the kiss and pressed herself against him not letting any space between them.

"I love you." he said when they pulled away.

"I love you too." she smiled softly.

He took his hand and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"You still are amazing Tally." he said.

Tally smiled at the memory of long ago when he told her that she was beautiful and said that she was amazing to him.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" David asked.

Tally nodded, "Yeah we probably should."

Tally started to pull away from David but he pulled her towards him again and kissed her softly, "Thanks for saving me…" he said.

"I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't…" she said.

He smiled and he grabbed her hand, interlaced their fingers, and they walked out of the 'operation room' together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Rendezvousing**

Tally and David took the elevator that Tally had taken to get down to Level E to rescue the Cutters back up to Level B. They walked silently down the long hallway and down to the window that Tally had opened to get inside. David crawled up and through first and then grabbed her hand to help her up. Even though Tally had her Special strength and could get through the window with great ease she still liked that David cared enough to help her anyways.

When they were outside of the Town Hall, David was the first to speak up, "Where are we rendezvousing?"

"Outside the city like we originally planned." Tally said.

David nodded and they continued their escape from the city in silence. Even though all the Specials would probably be trying to help Dr. Cable they still had to be careful. They didn't want to get caught again. This time they would face far worse punishment, especially Tally.

As they started to make their way into the outskirts of the city Tally started to wonder what the future held for her and David and the rest of the Smokey's and Cutters. Would they all stay together and create another New Smoke? Would David and Tally go off on their own like they originally planned? Tally wasn't sure but both ideas sounded pretty good to her.

"David?" Tally asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean what is going to happen now that Dr. Cable is dead and the Cutters and all the Smokey's are okay?" Tally asked him.

David shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait and see." he smiled a warm crooked smile.

Tally felt that feeling again. It was the feeling that she had felt so long ago when she was still an Ugly and living in the Smoke. It seemed like such a long time ago when really it was just a year and a half ago that all this really started.

Tally always wondered what would have happened if she told David the truth about the pendant or if she never would have burned it. In a way she was glad all this stuff happened, she got a lot of experience and learned a lot from everything that had happened. If none of this would have never happened Tally could have still been in the Smoke with David but miserable because Shay hated her for taking David away. After everything they had been through in the last year or so she new nothing could ever destroy their friendship.

Besides Tally was happy with David and Shay seemed to be getting really close to Fausto. She had noticed that when she broke them out of the cell. Fausto had had his arms wrapped around Shay when she had bust open the door. Cutters did touch each other all the time but that was different. The way he had been touching her was a whole different type of touching. It was the way that David touched Tally softly, letting her know how much he cared about her.

Tally smiled and knew that Fausto and Shay would probably get together soon, unless they already were together. She would defiantly be happy for them. Fausto and Shay had always been close and Tally had always wondered when they would get together. Tally chuckled to herself. They had probably gotten together a long time ago but she was just so brain-missing that she had never noticed. She was always caught up in her own thoughts.

Tally and David had reached the outside of the city now and were close to the rendezvous point that they had decided on. Tally saw movement coming from a clump of trees and turned on her skintenna.

"Shay? Fausto?" she asked.

She heard a voice at the other end of the skintenna, "Tally-wa are you okay?" it was Shay.

"Yeah David and I are coming. Where are you? Is everyone okay, including Maddy, Croy and Ryde?" Tally asked.

"Yeah we are all here and we are all okay. Hey I think we see you…" Shay trailed off and Tally looked up. She saw a figure making their way towards them. It was Shay and she was running towards them.

When she got there she wrapped Tally in a hug.

"Tally-wa!" she said happily.

Tally smiled, "Hey Shay-la."

"Come on!" Shay grabbed Tally's hand and started pulling her towards the trees where the others were waiting.

Tally and David followed behind Shay who seemed ecstatic to be out of her cell that she had been cramped in for the past few weeks. When they reached the trees they saw all the Cutters, Maddy, Croy and Ryde waiting for them. They all smiled when they reached them.

"Tally-wa!" Fausto said. He went up and wrapped her in a hug.

Croy and Ryde walked over to Tally and David also.

"So I see you found them." Tally joked to Ryde.

He nodded, "Yeah I did but to tell you the truth they kinda found me." he laughed.

Croy and David laughed, "Yeah we found him a little ways outside of the city searching for us." Croy said.

Ryde nodded, "Yeah and you guys scared the crap out of me too, cause I though you were Specials." he laughed.

Everyone laughed. David walked over to his mother who was waiting with open arms. She wrapped her son in a hug and stroked his hair like a mother would do to their child.

"I take it Tally found you?" Maddy laughed.

David nodded and smiled at Tally, "Yeah she found me." he said.

Maddy smiled back, actually more like grinned from ear-to-ear back, "I see." she said.

She patted her son on the back and David made his way back to Tally who was surrounded by the Croy, Ryde and the Cutters who were offering their thanks for her rescuing them. David hung back watching her as she smiled at all of them. Maddy put her hand on David's shoulder and he turned around to look at her.

"Don't let her go." she said.

David nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

Then they too made their way over to Tally and the rest of the group.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Their Future**

Tally was surrounded by the Cutters, Croy and Ryde when she saw David and Maddy making their way towards her. She pushed her way through her friends and went up to David and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly against her in a hug. She saw Maddy smile and swore she heard some "aww's" coming from the Cutters.

Suddenly Shay was by her side. "Okay what is the game plan from here?" she asked.

Tally shrugged and looked at David. David also shrugged and they both looked at Maddy.

"What?" Maddy asked.

"What happens from here?" Shay asked.

"Well…I'm not sure. I guess whatever everyone wants to do. We can all go separately or we can all go together and set up a new camp or whatever everyone wants." Maddy said.

Shay smiled, "Like starting another New Smoke but actually in the wild?" she asked.

Maddy laughed and then nodded, "I guess that is what you could call it." she said.

"I like that plan." Shay said.

Tally felt David's stare on her. She looked up and he was looking at her questionably. He was asking for her opinion. She smiled softly and then he grinned.

"I think it's a great idea." Tally said.

Shay smiled, "A New Smoke…" she said. "All of us, finally."

Tally nodded. "Yeah, finally."

All of them together: her, Shay, Fausto, David, Maddy, Croy, Ryde, the rest of the Cutters, all of them together. They could start a new settlement in the woods and runaways could run there again or they could just live there themselves. Maddy and David had lived in the wild long enough and so had Croy and Ryde. The Cutter's were designed to live in the wild so that never really mattered to them. Starting a New Smoke was actually starting to sound really good to Tally.

"Well let's ask the others." Shay said happily. She bounded off to the others who were staring at her strangely because of her bouncing movements that she was making on her way over to them.

"What are you doing Shay?" Tally heard Fausto ask.

Tally looked over at Shay and Fausto. Shay had her arms around Fausto's neck and was talking excitedly. Tally was right, they were together.

"Were going to start a New Smoke." Shay said happily.

Fausto grinned and kissed her softly, "I like that idea." he said when they pulled away and wrapped her into a hug.

David was standing behind Tally with his arms wrapped around her waist and Tally was leaning against him. She smiled as she watched her best friend with her boyfriend.

"Are Shay and Fausto…?" David started to ask.

"Yeah they are and I think it's great." Tally said happily.

David nodded and nuzzled her neck. "So you are okay with this whole starting a New Smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered. "I love the idea. It makes we think that maybe we can have our happy ending and maybe get it back to the way it was before…you know."

"Sounds good to me." he said and he kissed the back of her neck.

"So I was thinking…" David started.

"What about?" Tally asked.

"About how we are going to arrange all of this…" David said.

"Arrange what?" she asked again.

"All of us living together, are we going to have another bunkhouse? Are we getting our own houses? Are we—" he pointed to himself and Tally, "—getting our own house?"

Tally stopped to think for a moment. "I like the sound of having our own house…" she said.

David smiled and kissed her. "What about Fausto and Shay, do you think…?" he asked.

"Maybe. You will have to ask." Tally said.

David nodded, "Okay."

"Yeah." she answered.

"Hey mom." David said to Maddy. Maddy turned around. She had been watching all the commotion that had been going around Shay.

"How are we arranging everything?" David asked her.

"Well I'm assuming you and Tally will be wanting your own house…" she winked. Tally felt her face growing hot and David just rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah we will." he said.

She smiled. "Well okay that is settled and then a house for myself and then maybe one for Shay and Fausto, they look pretty together." she said. She motioned with her head towards Shay and Fausto who were standing with their arms wrapped around each other and talking to the other Cutters.

"Probably." Tally said.

"We have some supplies stored up and I'm pretty sure we can find places to get more supplies, possibly from your city Tally. Now that Cable is gone they will probably not mind helping us." she said. "They kicked Cable out of the city, which is why she went to Diego and took it over." she explained.

"She blamed Diego for her getting herself kicked out of my city?" Tally asked.

Maddy nodded.

"Wow…" Tally said and laughed softly to herself.

"Where are we going to put it? The Smoke I mean." David asked. That was another question that had been in Tally's mind while she was processing all of the information she was absorbing.

"That, I'm not sure." Maddy said. "It needs to be somewhere near Tally's city so we can get supplies for a while but not too close." she said. She looked like she was deep in thought and then her face burst into a bright smile.

"What is it?" David asked.

"I know the perfect place." she said happily.

Croy and Ryde walked up just at that moment. They both looked at Maddy with puzzled expressions.

"The perfect what?" Croy asked.

"The perfect place to set up the New Smoke." Maddy explained.

Croy and Ryde both looked each other and mouthed an 'O' of understanding.

"It is a place that Az and I considered to use for the original location for the Smoke. It is a little farther north than the Old Smoke and is actually pretty close to Fort Smokey." she said.

"Wait, Fort Smokey." Croy said. "What ever happened to that?" he asked.

"The Specials destroyed it after you guys all left." Tally said.

Croy nodded and then Maddy continued. "Yes that would have been another option but I think this place is much better." she said excitedly.

"Really?" Ryde asked.

Maddy nodded and smiled warmly. "Yeah really."

"So when are we starting this?" David asked.

"Now." Maddy said.

"Now?" David asked like Maddy was crazy.

"She said now David…" Tally laughed.

He chuckled, "I know but…you know now is probably a good time." he said.

Tally kissed his cheek, "Yeah now is the perfect time." she said.

The 5 of them made their way over to the Cutters who were all talking about the New Smoke.

"Okay!" Maddy said to get their attention. They all looked at her and she started to speak. "Okay, here is the plan everyone so listen up. We are leaving now and we are going to a place that we—" she motioned to David, Tally, Croy and Ryde, "—all think that would be a good place to set up a New Smoke. We know Shay and Fausto are coming with us and you don't have to come with us but if you want to you are more than welcome too." she said.

"Yeah we already have some supplies built up and we could use your help building the houses and bunkhouse and the lunch-hall." David said.

The Cutters all looked at each other with questioning glances. Tally started to get worried. What if most of the Cutters didn't want to go? What would happen then? Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts Maddy spoke up again.

"Okay who is coming with us?" Maddy asked.

4 of the Cutter's raised their hands. They were Ho, Tachs, Shay, and Fausto.

Tally frowned at the other Cutters. None of the other Cutters wanted to go. So much for all of them sticking together.

"I think what we meant what that we would help you guys but we may not stay…" one of the male Cutter's spoke up. "We at least owe you for that Tally-wa."

"Are you sure?" Tally asked.

Another Cutter stepped forward, "Yeah we are sure."

"Well if you aren't coming with us you really don't have to help." Maddy said. "We can manage on our own you don't have to help us just because Tally saved you." she explained.

Several of the remaining Cutter's exchanged glances.

"Okay…" the first Cutter said.

"What happened to Cutter's always staying together…?" Shay hissed to Tally.

Tally put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Relax Shay-la, they don't have to stay in the Smoke if they don't want to. They don't even have to help. It was an option and they chose not to take that option.

David nodded, "Yeah it may actually be better having less people, like mom said we don't have A LOT of supplies to supply for everyone so for the meantime maybe it's better that there is only 9 of us going. There is 9 of us, right?" he asked.

"Maddy, you, me, Fausto, Shay, Croy, Ryde, Ho and Tachs. That's 9 people." Tally said.

"Okay, you have a point." Shay said.

David nodded; "We can get more people later but for now its fine with just the 9 of us." he smiled.

"Yeah it will be less work to build all the buildings cause there will be less. Will we even need a lunch-hall?" Tally asked.

"Maybe not we will just have to see." David answered.

They were just getting into a debate on what buildings to build when Maddy called to them. She was standing with Croy, Ryde, Tachs, Ho and Fausto.

"Come on we're leaving!" Maddy called.

Shay and Tally waved to their fellow Cutter's who were going to stay behind and try and get Diego back into order. Cable had messed up the city pretty bad and they were Diego's defense system after all. It was their job to stay and help Diego even though 4 of them were leaving to start a New Smoke. They all hopped onto their hoverboards with only Maddy and David riding double and took off.

As they took off Tally got lost in her thoughts. She thought on how much her life had changed since when she and Peris were Uglies and in their Ugly dorm just wanting to be Pretty. Now Tally was Special, she was a Cutter and she wasn't a Pretty. She was with Smokies and a few of her fellow Cutters and they were going to set up a New Smoke in the wild. Peris was with the other Crims and they were helping the people in the wild that Special Circumstance had been experimenting on. Her life had changed so much but as she thought about it, she wouldn't have it any other way. Here she was with her Knight In Shining Sneak Suit and she was going to get her Happily Ever After.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-I might make a sequel to this story but I'm not sure. What do you think?**

**xX**

**-Reesa..**


End file.
